A Royal But A Funny Girl
by Kolodey
Summary: Belle dreamed of more than a provincial life. Now her daughter dreams of a provincial life.She runs away to the village,and dire consequences follow.


_Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Disney, except two of them :-D_

It was like any other day of summer: It was sunny with a cool breeze, trees whispering to one another, and the scent of roses filling the cool afternoon air. The castle was usually busy on such days: gardeners trimming the bushes, watering the plants and grass, and keeping the garden up to standard.

Servants in the castle would be dusting,cleaning up,doing the normal chores, and looking after matters that are supposed to be done in a castle.

But today it was different. There was tension in the hallway. The prince and his servants waited worriedly outside the doors of a room. Belle had gone into labor the night before. And who could tell what was going on behind the double-doors of the room?

The prince had just come from quickly glancing at matters of the kingdom. Now he stood outside the room with a slight frown of worry on his face. All kinds of thoughts darted through his mind. _Will she be all right? How is she right now? And the baby, how long will it take for it to arrive? Will the baby be fine? _He sighed and paced up and down the hallway outside the doors, making the servants nervous. _Why am I so tense? She'll be fine and so will the baby. _But still the thoughts kept nagging at him. Birth was natural, but it was also risky. Women had been known to die during childbirth. He sat down, wishing he knew what was happening.

The prince and his servants sat waiting for what seemed like hours. The grandfather clock ticked softly away down the hall, its constant tick-tick-tick making the prince even more anxious. The sound was getting on his nerves.

He was about to say something mean when at last, the doors opened. Everyone looked up. Mrs. Potts came out of the room, a few strands of hair loose from her cap.

"Sir" she said, "it's time."

The prince got up looking all the more nervous and rushed into the room. Mrs. Potts tidied her hair and cap and went in after him. The servants waited patiently outside. And after what seemed a long time of waiting, the moment they had been waiting for finally came.

A strong wail sounded from behind the doors. The servants all smiled at another and a one or two gave a sigh of relief.

Mrs. Potts came out smiling from ear to ear. "It's a girl!" she said. The servants all cheered and laughed.

In the room, Belle lay exhausted on the bed. She took a deep breath and relaxed. The prince smiled and lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face. They had been waiting for months for this baby and now it was finally here.

He wanted to have another look at his daughter. He got up and walked to where a small crib stood. The crib held a small baby with a soft, chubby, rosy-cheeked, sweet face. A proud smile broke out on his face. He was a father now. He was about say something about their child when he noticed Belle had fallen asleep. She was probably tired of all the work. The prince walked quietly out of the room and shut the door gently. He sent word for Cogsworth.

He went into his study and sat down thinking. Everything had gone well. He was lost in his own thoughts when Cogsworth entered the room.

"Ahem...your highness?"

The prince looked up.

"I believe you sent for me? I trust that everything is well, and that Her Highness Princess Belle is well?"

The prince nodded. "Yes she is fine and so is the baby". He smiled.

"Cogsworth?"

"Yes,Your Highness?"

"Will you go and Tell Jean-Philippe to announce to the Kingdom the wonderful news. Everyone must know of this."

"Right away,Sire."

"You may leave now."

Cogsworth left the room. The prince sat back and relaxed in his chair. Everything had gone well; it was a lovely day and a birth of a new life.

A/N: Well this is my first of fan-fic and I'm glad to post it :-) My sincere thanks goes to:

Trudi Rose: Thanks for your time and helping to beta this fan-fic.


End file.
